Packages for liquid food have been manufactured for many years. One of the first aseptic packages to be manufactured for ambient distribution and storing was the Tetra Classic® package—a tetrahedron-shaped package. This package is made by transversally sealing a tube of packaging material from different perpendicular directions, alternately. However, the tetrahedral packages are somewhat difficult to pack in a space-efficient way in a modern distribution chain, and often require specific secondary packages to be developed, being adapted to handle the specific shape. Today, packages are often shaped like rectangular cuboids and these packages are hence very space effective. However, they do not provide any package differentiation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,959, a manufacturing process for obtaining irregular tetrahedral packages is shown. These packages are made in two mirrored versions, and six such packages can be combined for creating a cube. However, this manufacturing method requires making first one version of the package, and resetting the machine for making the mirrored version of the package, or alternatively using two different machines. This is either time-consuming or costly, and in any case cumbersome.